What Makes Us Humam
by Deep Nerd
Summary: "This is not human!" He shouted at the entity that is, no, was his brother. The entity's eyes only glowed an even darker red. Deep Blue grinned. Not his usual sly grin. No. This smile is darker. Antagonistic. Sinister. The man Masaya once knew is gone and that smile is his proof. The man standing before the Half-breed is no longer his brother. "Exactly." Deep Blue fired.


**I need to stop writing new stories and update the ones in progress.**

**I don't know what this is but I consider it a one shot between Masaya and Deep Blue and what not. So like this takes place in the past like the WAAAAAY past where Kish and company's ancestors lived on Earth along with the humans. Yes there are humans but very few of them and such. So like this is my AU where Masaya and Deep Blue are half-brothers sharing the same father and such; and like this story explains how Deep Blue became a god or something. But whatever I am bad at explaining stuff so here we go. **

**Also I don't own TMM. So like yeah. Here we go again.**

**Also, also I am apologizing in advance if Deep Blue seems slightly out of character but since this is before he became a god it's bound to happen. But I'll try to keep him in character as much as possible. So here we go again, again.**

**Also also also. Ignore the one shot thing I said earlier. I changed my mind. So here we go again again again.**

The floating diamond castle, hovering over the city of Earth, (more like a large town but city nonetheless) is dark and very, very quiet.

But that silence and darkness is broken by a howl of pain and a bright light. The howl echoed throughout the walls of the building but seldom leaving into the world; seldom waking the dark city below. The houses remained unlit and door locked. The streets deserted.

But the castle is quite alive. The servants listened to the ear piercing howl. They shook their heads and continued their assigned task. (Apparently this happens a lot at the castle.)

The scream finally died down and owner of said scream sank to his knees, his skin went from a beautiful cream white to a dark grey; his skin has been burnt down to the bone. The smell of burnt flesh filled the space causing the several other occupants in the room to cover their noses from the foul odor. They wrinkled their noses under their robes.

The mummified person in the center of the room fell on his side, the object that was in his hand rolled away from the body, the round object is glowing slightly then the light fades.

Once the orb left the body, it decomposes at an alarming rate. The skeleton turns to ash leaving the burnt clothes the body used to wear.

"Another experiment failed. We are never going to find someone who can bond with the Mew Aqua!" one of the other occupants yelled.

The other nine muttered in agreement. This was their fifth failed experiment this week. One of them calmly picked up the orb lying in the middle of the room. His wrinkled hand started to burn from coming in contact with the orb. The man turned to face the other cloaked beings.

"I believe that we need to find more people who are plain. The Cyniclons we have been using have excelled in one thing or another. This one..." he gestures to the pile of ash. "…was perfect at everything, too perfect, and the Mew Aqua didn't deem him worthy."

The others nodded in agreement toward the apparent leader of the ten.

"Send out some scouts. We'll find someone who has sunk low. Someone who strives to be placed at the top. We need someone who seldom achieves at anything. Someone-"

"THEIVES! THEIVES!" A fat Cyniclon yells at the top of his lungs and points to the two teenagers who are currently running from the obese man. "THOSE BRATS TOOK MY WALLET! GUARDS! GUARDS!"

The 'brats' skillfully maneuver in the large crowd, dodging hands that came out to yank their arms into custody. Some could say that they had past experiences with this situation. And they did. One of the two teenagers jumped over a stack of crates and quickly pushed the wooden boxes over onto the large Cyniclon man and several guards that were chasing them.

The two quickly disappeared into the shadows. A sly grin was all that the pursers saw of the two.

"Hey. Are we doing the right thing?" Masaya (since that is his name) asked and sat up from the mat he was laying on, his brown eyes lazily staring at the concrete wall in front of him. The tan man turned to face the other occupant in the space that they called their 'Temporary Home' and saw that he is counting the money that they stole. The two conned the expensive leather wallet right after they lost their pursuers.

Though they were very disappointed when they received their payment for the wallet but one of them said 'it is better than nothing', shrugged and walked away. After checking to see if there were any guards sniffing for their scent.

The other man looks very different from Masaya since Masaya is human, or he looks like a human but he is not. Masaya is what people call a Half-breed in the Cyniclon culture. Half human half Cyniclon. Masaya has the Cyniclon's sharp nails and pointed teeth but not their abnormally pale skin or large ears. His ears are small with a slight point to them and nothing more. His pupils are not slits but round like a human's. He cannot teleport or float or conjure weapons. He is more human than Cyniclon to tell you the truth but all Half-Breeds are different. Some look human and can teleport and float, some have only a few of the Cyniclon features and can only float, etc.

But there are some similarities with the two such as their black hair (Masaya's is a tab bit lighter with a hint of brown) and facial shape. Which indicates that the two are brothers. Only related on their father's side. But that is another story.

The other man's large ear twitches, telling Masaya that he had heard the tan teen. But he does not acknowledge him. Masaya wrinkles his nose in irritation and curls his hand into a fist. He slightly coughs into it, all of the while staring intently at the other man (A polite gesture since Masaya is more about being polite to other people than the other man. The paler teen could care less about being polite since it was the least of his problems) who is mumbling some numbers under his breath, and every now and then counts with his fingers. The money counter is hunched over, his legs crossed and the coins at his feet. The sound of them being shuffled against the floor fills Masaya's ears.

No response.

Masaya increases his coughing, a bit louder; he is getting annoyed. He doesn't care about how much they have stolen. He wants to know if stealing is the right thing to do.

Still no sign of movement (besides the other's hands placing, holding coins, and using his fingers to count the gold and silver treasure. And the constant muttering.)

Masaya furrowed his brow, his annoyed feeling replace with slight anger. He coughed loudly, making it oh so obvious that he wants the other's attention. He even lays down on his back and rolls around, pretending to choke and gasp, both of his tan hands holding his neck as if it actually hurts. He exclaims that only Deep Blue (the other man's name) can save him if he just stops counting th-

"STOP IT!" the Cyniclon hissed and flicks Masaya's nose. Masaya rubs his nose, wondering how Deep Blue moved so fast without a hint of sound. Masaya didn't hear any coins rattle or footsteps echo. All he knew is that Deep Blue moved, flicked his nose, and sat back down in one motion or something. (Well if it weren't for Deep Blue's cunning and stealthy movements, the two would have gotten caught on their very first time thieving from someone and they would have gotten caught every single time they stole.)

Masaya's pain on his nose formed to a dull ache. Deep Blue went back to counting, surprisingly he had not lost his place.

Sighing, Masaya rolled himself onto the mat. He went back to staring at the ceiling but then another annoying idea popped into his head so he sat up and he started to sing the taunt he sang as a kid.

"Deep Blue doesn't love me! He's a bad big brother!~ Deep Blue doesn't love me! He's a ba-"

Instead of a flick to the nose, Masaya felt a bow to the back of his head. The force of the blow caused Masaya to fall forward. And to land on his face. The tan Half-Breed groans and clutches the back of his head, since that hurts more than his face. Wincing, Masaya angrily turns to glare at the Cyniclon only to find that he went back to counting the coins and ignoring Masaya.

Masaya opened his mouth to yell and start an argument but he quickly closed it when Deep Blue looked over his shoulder. He is giving Masaya that look, where his teal eyes slightly glow red and can send the toughest looking people crying. Masaya drops his glare and nervously smiles, still rubbing his head.

"That is what I thought," Deep Blue taunted and went back to the task at hand.

"Child abuse…" Masaya muttered.

Which cause the Cyniclon to let out a small chuckle. "The last time I checked, you became a teenager a long time ago. And I remember that you wanted to be called a man. So act like one for the next five minutes. I am nearly done."

Masaya pouted. "Fine. Fine."

The five minutes felt like an eternity to Masaya and the awkward silence ended with Deep Blue sighing in disappointment. A very loud and long sigh at that. That means that there is bad news since Deep Blue seldom sighs.

Being the curious one he is, Masaya stood up and walked over to his sibling. He looked at the many silver and gold coins at Deep Blue's feet. Meanwhile, the Cyniclon has his head in his hands, his ears are very low.

Masaya knows this gesture so he gulps. Terrible news will follow once his brother shifts to a different position. Deep Blue raised his head and looked at Masaya out of the corner of his eye.

Deep Blue looks tired. (Well they haven't gotten much sleep since they are constantly moving, running from the Elders and their guards since they have made it to the wanted list) There are heavy bags under his eyes and Masaya feels guilty. The tan teen has not been doing much work in thievery since he has a disadvantage and Deep Blue insists that he always takes the night shift, since humans need more sleep.

The Cyniclon turns to face his brother, the dark circles are more noticeable. Masaya winces again, his feeling of guilt becoming stronger.

"We do not have enough for your mother's medicine," Deep Blue sighs again. "That shit is getting more and more expensive and it's already hard enough to make money in this damn city." The Cyniclon went back to staring at the wall.

Masaya can tell that Deep Blue is beyond pissed. They have to grab another purse and con the material but there are guards everywhere. Masaya put a finger to his lips and straightens his grey tunic with his free hand.

"Maybe I could go out for another round while you recount. You may have made a mis-"

"You know damn well that I don't make mistakes, Masaya. And no. You cannot go out for another round," the older of the two interrupted. Masaya frowned at his brother's stubbornness. The tan teen is more than capable to steal like his brother and Deep Blue knows it. But it something about being a Half-breed is what attractions attention, (Masaya can see why) but still. Deep Blue needs rest; Masaya doesn't.

The tan teen sighs.

"Brother. You are beyond tired. Admit it. The dark circles under your eyes are becoming clearer each passing minute. You need to rest. Mom is worried about you," Masaya stands and holds his hand out to help his brother, but, (as always) Deep Blue glares at the hand, does his signature sneer, and stands up on his own, he fixes his grey-blue tunic and adjusts his dark blue pants. He looks down and sighs again, realizing that he forgot to pack the coins.

Kneeling, Deep Blue places the silver and gold pieces into the bag at his belt one by one. It's a tedious processes but it has to be done.

Masaya notices that his brother's hair has gotten shorter. (It seems to be getting shorter each day) The pale teen's dark locks are held in a high and tight ponytail. If Deep Blue lets his hair down, the locks will fall to his shoulders.

"Why did you cut your hair?" Masaya asks after his brother had finished. The pale teen blinks, his expression neutral.

"Helps me forget. I hear that in the Japanese culture, cutting one's hair is symbolizing that one is leaving and forgetting the past. I decided to do the same. Also having longer hair was getting very annoying."

"I'll miss braiding it while you are not looking…" Masaya pouts.

Deep Blue chuckles. "That is another reason why I cut it."

"My handsome boys! Your mother missed you so," a human woman squealed as she saw Masaya and Deep Blue enter her room. The human is bed written, her legs are worthless. She has a terrible sickness which causes paralysis. Soon she will not be able to move at all. But the brothers are trying to prevent that.

Masaya blushed slightly while his brother rolled his eyes.

The human resembles Masaya so much that you could mistake them for twins. Their skin is almost the same colour, their eyes and eye shape, and their hair. (Except hers is longer. And her hair is held in a braid.)

"Must I remind you, 'mother' that I am not your biological son," Deep Blue scoffed and removed the pouch from his belt. He sets the brown bag on the night stand next to the human's bed.

The human female pretended to be hurt, she stuck her lower lip out in a putting expression. "But you sure do feel like one. Sometimes I wish you were."

"If I could choose between my mother, who was abandoned by your husband, and you, I would pick my mother, no offense," the pale teen stated.

Masaya glared at his brother and nearly elbowed Deep Blue in the ribs but before he could, the older teen began to add on to his previous statement. Also the pale teen caught Masaya's limb and gave a small twist causing the Half-breed to hiss in pain.

"But you did take me in when she died, even though he did not like it. So I may choose you too. But…" the paler teen trailed off. He released Masaya's limb and gave the tan teen a sly smirk.

The human female smiled, knowing exactly what the paler man meant. He just cannot put it into words.

"We just don't have that bond you had with your mother. I understand. Now! What trouble have my sons gotten into today?" the human female smiled and clapped her hands together. She puts on this cheerful façade but she worries so. Every time her sons leave, her anxiety rises and she worries and worries and worries until she sees her sons return to her. She mostly worries about Deep Blue since he is the most stubborn out of the two. She notices the dark circles under his blue eyes. But she pretends that she doesn't.

Thomasine (since that is her name. Even humans have names) just smiles and masks her growing anxiety with a fake smile.

"We just pocketed a man's wallet but it's not enough for your medicine mother," Masaya scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "We may need to get more…"

Thomasine just shakes her head and smiles. "Masaya my boy, that won't be necessary. I feel fine. Great even! I feel like I have the strength of one hundred men and women!" Thomasine flexes making her son laugh. Deep Blue watches for what he calls a distance. Even though he is sitting right next to Masaya and Thomasine, he feels distant. He'll never feel the bond between Masaya and Thomasine, since they are related by blood after all. Thomasine, to the Cyniclon, feels more like a friend than a mom. Probably because she is human and humans do tend not to get along well with Cyniclons since they are lower class.

When Deep Blue first meet Thomasine, he admits that he hated her. He meet the human women a week after his mother died in her sleep. He hated that she became the replacement for his mother, and the deformed child that she bore became the replacement for him.

But no matter how much he insulted, cried, or lashed out at her, she still took him in. Though his father did not approve. In fact, the man did not want anything to do with the child. But the argument Thomasine made was enough to change the man's mind.

But that does not mean Deep Blue got first class treatment, like **it** did. In fact, the child was hardly noticed by his father and would not let Thomasine near him with **it** in her arms. But she did so anyway. Which she should not have done.

But that is in the past and they must focus on the present.

"My, my how quiet you are, my son", Thomasine lightly tugs on Deep Blue's ear, snapping the pale man out of his annoying flash back. Deep Blue glared at the human and sighed.

"Sorry. I am just out of it…" the Cyniclon yawned.

Thomasine just smiled, she felt her anxiety grew.

"Are we doing the right thing? Stealing?" Masaya asked once again (since he did not get an answer.) The tan teen turned to his brother and frowned. Deep Blue is counting the coins again. Masaya stood up and yanked on Deep Blue's pony tail.

"OW OW OW! WHAT!?" the Cyniclon hissed. Masaya does not normally resort to violence. (In fact Masaya seldom resorts to violence)

"Stop working and just listen for a second! Answer my question. Are we doing the right thing?" Masaya wrinkles his nose.

"What are you talking about?" the Cyniclon raises a brow in confusion. Masaya growled and clenched his jaw. How can his brother be so stupid sometimes?

"Stealing! Is stealing wallets and food living? I want to make mom happy…" Masaya sighs. Even though his mother hides her worry behind a mask, Masaya can see right through it. "I do not think that stealing is helping her sickness. I think her rising anxiety for our wellbeing is making it worse. She looks fine on the outside. But on the inside…"

The Cyniclon man blinked in realization. Then he frowned.

"What choice do we have…? We cannot get jobs since people are very prejudiced", the Cyniclon countered. He stood up, glaring at his half-brother. "What do you suggest we do, my dear brother?"

"We could stop stealing. That's a start. Or you could let me do a job while you rest and stop causing mom to worry so much. That's also a start", Masaya scolded. (The two fight about this topic often.)

Deep Blue growled. "Oh! So this is about me now?! I never would have guessed!" The Cyniclon clutched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He groaned. "I would let you do a job if you did not stick out like a red rose in a patch of lilies..."

Masaya opened his mouth to counter but then he closed it. He could not think of a good comeback. So he glared at his brother. But he brother did have a point. Half-breeds are usually stared at in public for god knows what reason. And racist guards will be watching Masaya like a hawk, hoping he commits a crime. But Masaya doesn't care.

So instead of yelling at his brother, Masaya storms out of make shift home; ignoring his brother's questions.


End file.
